My First Year
by AriannaJ
Summary: Dogmatta Tonks' first year at Hogwarts. She has a lot to live up to, will she be able to live up to her parent's expectations? Let me know if you like it or hate it. Leave comments.


Dogmata POV

I looked at myself in the mirror. My normally brown hair was black. I didn't want to go to Hogwarts. I didn't want to go because, I had another school in mind, I just didn't want to go. Although my mother thought it best. She trained my sister and I since we were young, always telling us that we had a disadvantage because of father. Speaking of which. too bad dad wasn't here right now, I believe he would have let me take a year to myself. Or most likely would have said "You have had eleven. Now go."

"Be like your sister Nymphadora, she went, we all went, Dogmata,"my mother said.

I rolled my eyes at the conversation. A knock on my door startled me. Although I knew it was Dora, I was a legilimency, my father taught me one summer, well not really one summer but I learned only during the summer. Always telling me that sometimes the mind was never safe and better to be safe than sorry.

"Come on we need to get your supplies, Mattie,"Dora said.

She was the only one who understood the weirdness of the family names. This has been the only time I saw her since she graduated this year, she went straight into training with the Ministry to become an Auror. I hugged her and she hugged back ruffling my curls. I got angry , my hair changed red.

"Don't do that, Nymphadora!", I yelled

Her hair changed red also.

"Do not call me that.", she whispered

We stared at each other for a long time, then calmed down when mom called up to us.

"Hurry up, it will be crowded.", she rushed

I grabbed Dora's hand and we apparated to Diagon Alley. As I looked around there were a lot of witches and wizards getting what they needed for the school year. I glanced at Dora. She preferred short hair, although we were both not the best girly girls as mother wished, I had long wavy hair. We got everything I needed on the list except a wand, a pet, and supposedly I needed to go to the Gringotts bank. One our way to Olivander's we ran into Hagrid who had a scrawny boy with him.

"Tonks!", Hagrid shouted

We both, out of habit, turned. I wasn't sure who he was calling. I had known Hagrid since I was little. He hugged my sister who had widened her eyes at the boy.

"Harry Potter!", she exclaimed

Her hair soon turning pink. He lightly smiled. Hagrid introduced us.

"This is Tonks. Dora and Mattie.", He pointed to us

"Oh and it is your first year, Mattie!", he said as if he forgot.

He pulled out a chocolate frog, which I gladly accepted. I hugged him and shook the boys hand. I knew exactly who he was. The boy who survived. There wasn't a wizard or witch who didn't know about Lily and James Potter's son and how they died. First we went to get me a cauldron, some books, and then a wand. 'We made our way to Olivander's and after going through eight wands one finally picked me. It was 10 3/4 inch, ash wood, with phoenix feather. My flexibility was hard.

"Ahh, Dora. This one will be special. Ash wood, this wand will be loyal to you, and only you. So don't try to pass it down."

He tried to bend it.

"Yes, it's hard. Very stubborn you are. The length suggests a bold personality."

He gazed into my eyes. I felt my face getting hot. My hair probably pink. Dora rubbed my back. He then put it to his hear, as if it could speak. He then looked very shocked

"Phoenix feather! So rare to be given out, let alone two in the same year.", he mumbled more to himself

"You must be careful when dueling another with phoenix feather, as there are three phoenix left and are all brothers. Siblings don't like to duel, others may get hurt. It is crazy because the other three are different. One is a reckless, limbless man, one the he must never be named, and one who bares a scar. The last two wands bare feathers from the same bird. Which happens to be owned by the headmaster.", he rambled

"Okay, Olivander. Thank you.", Dora rushed

She paid and then we left. The end of my hair white. I don't know why but I was a little creeped out. I knew exactly the three. Silvanus Kettleburn, Tom Riddle, and Harry Potter. The first two men were said to be very reckless in the magic they performed. So now there were four, I wonder what that meant for me? I was deep in thought before, Dora dragged me across the street, Dora saw a chocolate shop. We went in and bought some candy. I went to get a pet while Dora was off to Gringotts. I picked out a black owl, I named her Midnight. Dora and I apparated with all my things to Kings Cross. When we got to the Platform 9 3/4, we walked in and saw mom and dad. They each hugged me and told me to have fun. Dora actually walked with me through the crowd. We ran into a friend of hers from the Ministry. Mr. Weasly. Dora introduced me to their family. I found out that Ron was a first year like me and they had three other sons and a daughter.

"Hey Ron are you ready?", two voices said

I turned around to be met with two tall skinny boys.

"Hello, m'lady.", they said in sync

"I'm Mattie Tonks.", I said

I stuck my hand out. They eagerly shook it.

"I'm Fred and this is George.", Fred annouced

"We are in our third year.", George winked

I blushed the ends of my black waves turned a light pink. Dora and I excused ourselves as she led me to the train.

"Okay, don't be nervous. Hogwrats isn't that bad. Also keep an eye out for Snape. Do not let him say anything about our mother.", Dora said her hair turning slightly red before returning to it's normally pink.

I hugged her and boarded the train. Mostly everyone was catching up with their friends from last year. I walked down until I arrived at a cart with a boy, who I noticed was Harry. He had Ron Weasly with him. They were stuffing their faces with candy.

"Are you nervous?", I wondered

Harry nodded.

"Nervous. Bloody no!", Ron said with a full mouth.

"You want to see a magic trick my brother taught me to turn this rat yellow?", Ron asked

We both seemed to shrugg.

Then walked in a girl with curly brown hair.

"Ahh, have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Longbottom seemed to have lost it.", She asked

"Oh no we haven't seen it.", I said

"Are you going to perform a spell well lets have it.", she beamed

Ron perform some incantation which did nothing to his rat.

"Are you sure that's a real spell, it wasn't very good was it?", she asked

She walked into the cart and started boasting about how she had been studying all kinds of spells. She even fixed Harry's glasses.

"Oh my Merlin, you are Harry Potter!", she exclaimed

He simiply nodded. My hair turned pink in embarrassment for him. Her head spun quickly to me and she put her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh, you are Dogmatta Tonks. Your sister is a metamorphogus also. You are rare, I read about your kind in a book-", she began

My hair flamed red, along with my eyes.

"Don't call me Dogmatta. It's Mattie," I said

"Bloody hell, that's brilliant," Ron said

"I'm sorry. I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger," she said

She had glanced at Ron, who I might add was still stuffing his face..

"And you are?,"she wondered

"Ronald Wheasly," he boasted

Once I relaxed and Hermione left. We simply talked about little nothings. Well Ron talked mostly about his family. It's not that Harry and I were embarrassed of our family, I just am not an open person. Harry, didn't even know his family. I wonder how it was living in the muggle world. We each imagined how Hogwarts would be and just rambling.

As we got off the train. Hagrid led us along to boats. We were led up the stairs in front of the dining hall. Professor McGonagall came to us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors, and join your classmates.", she said

Then walked away. On the boat over, I sat with Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, and Pansy Parkinson. Who I might add had a lot to say about her pure blood family. I could see how uncomfortable it made Hermione. We were finally told to come in and I looked around and saw George at the Gryffindor table he wink at me and I let my normally brown curls drop over my face.

Dumbledore stood up and greeted us.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Also on a more serious note, everyone must remember that the Dark Forest is extremely forbidden, unless you wish to die a painful death. Thank you! ", he said

I glanced over to Hermione and we started giggling.

"Ahh, he must be bloody mad. Great but mad.", I said

Professor McGonagal , started reading the names. Hermione went into Gryffindor along with Harry. Then she hit my name.

"Dogmatta Tonks!", she said

I walked up and noticed Dumbledore took an interest as he did Harry.

"Just Mattie.", I told her

I sat on the stool and faced the rest of the school. The sorting hat was placed on me.

"Ahh, another Tonks. Very smart and talented for your age, young witch. Also brave and not afraid. Stubborn none the less. Most of you family was placed in Slytherin, except your sister and father.", the hat kept rambling

"Seems we are at a hatstall, Dumbledore.", Professor McGonagall said

"Hmm, were to put you. Ravenclaw, could use a smart one like you.", it said

I blushed along with my hair turned pink.

"Oh a Metamorphmagi! I know where you belong!

I held my breath.

Gryffindor!", it yelled

I got off the stool and the Gryffindor table cheered. I noticed Ravenclaw members looking sad. Hermione came and ushered me over to her. We pretty much ate in a mass chatter. This boy named Longbottom, I knew him because everyone in the wizard knew of his parents, I knew he would be something brave...eventually. Anyway he kept asking about my abilities.

"Listen, I'm not that good. My sister can change her face into any type of animal.", I mentioned

"I read somewhere that Metamorphmagi are very rare. For two to be born in one generation is spectacular.", Hermione said

After we ate out prefect led us to our hall. I was sharing a dorm room with Hermione, Fay Dunbar, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. The very first night was festive. We all sat in the common room getting to know one another. I instantly clicked with George and Fred, whom I might add were very much into pranks. I, myself, did enjoy a good laugh. The first day of classes were fine, until Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall changed into a cat and watched us as we wrote down notes. I was sitting next to Hermione, when Harry and Ron came in almost five minutes late.

"Merlin's beard! Thank you McGonagall isn't here yet to tear our faces off.", Ron said

Mione and I shook our heads. The cat leaped off the podium and McGonagall peered down at them.

"Bloody brilliant!", Ron said

"Maybe I could transfigure either of you into a clock so one of you could make it here on time, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly. And thank you for the compliment.", she said

"I'm sorry, we got lost.", Harry said

"Well then maybe perhaps a map.", she said back

I chuckled a bit. She walked to the front of the classroom.

"Alright, quills down. So what is the difference between an animagi and metamorphmagi?", she asked

Hermione's hand shot up, I slowly raised mine.

"Tonks.", McGonagall said

"We, us metamorphmagi are born, on the other hand animagi choose which animal they want to become. Metamorphmagi have a wider range of what we can turn into. Also like a wizard or witch, we show signs at a very young age.", I explained

"Would you like to stand up and show us?", she wondered

I didn't want to stand in front of the entire class but it was Professor McGonagall.

"For instance if I'm feeling quite beaky.", I said

My mouth and nose form into a beak. Everyone made some form of noise. Then I sat down in my chair.

"So what is an Animagi? How are we different from Transfiguration?", Professor asked

Hermione and I raised our hand.

"Granger.", Professor said

"Well an Animagi can change at will but into only one animal. The animal is normally based off of their personality. Transfiguration needs a wand and a spell.", she said

"Brilliant, 50 point to Gyffrindor. For cleverness.", she said

With that we were dismissed. Classes were going fine for the most part. Potions and Dark Art went normally except Snape kept picking on Harry I wonder what that was about. Then most of us had a free period so we sat in the dinning hall and did homework.

"What is Seamus trying to do to that cup of water ?", Harry wondered

"He is trying to turn it to rum. He actually manage tea, yesterday before it-," Ron started

BOOM! A large cloud of smoke appeared. I turned to look at Seamus, he had dirt and dust on him.

"Bloody hell, Seamus. I think you should give it a rest.,"I said

Everyone started laughing. The owls came in.

"Ahh mail.," Ron said

Everyone got mail, including me. I got money from dad, a letter from Dora ….and Merlin's no a howler from mom.

"Oh look you have a howler.," Dean said

"Yes, I know. My mom can be dramatic.," I said

"Well why don't you read it?," Harry asked

"You must not know. A howler is a special letter, once you touch it, it reads itself.", I said

I sighed a picked up the letter, it popped out of my hand and started screaming in my mother's voice. My hair changed between white and pink.

"_Dogmatta Tonks, how dare you not write a letter home! I have been worried sick about you! I hope you aren't failing any classes or pulling pranks like your sister was. Anyway congratulations on Gryffindor. Can't wait until you come home for the holidays. Your father also says hi."_

"See, dramatic," I said

Everyone lightly chuckled. Hermione and I went separate ways, she went to flying class, while I had Professor Quirrell. I had to sit next to Lavender who wouldn't stop screaming every time, Quirrell showed us a picture of a dark creature. For the first period we learned how to cure a werewolf bite and we learned lightly about the curse of bogies. I honestly wanted to get out of the class and head to the library to study and have a peaceful place to think. I don't know Quirrell and the fact that he stutters is strange. After he dismissed us I went to the library to find a Transfiguration spell to preform for class. In the midst of me reading I came across a book on wizards...Nicolas Flamel. I had learned about when I was younger, he and his wife were like two of the oldest wizards, he is a well known alchemist. I put the book against the shelf and it went into it's place. I headed back to the Gyffrindor common room, when the Weasly brothers stopped me.

"So we have a job to do.", Fred started

"We want to pull a prank on Slytherin Quidditch team."

My hair turned a mischievous blue. We ended up cursing them with a boogie curse. After we left the teams dressing room, Snape caught us around the corner and gave us detention and took 30 points from Gryffindor.


End file.
